1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sanitary drain lines and more particularly to a reamer guide for reopening the repair liner sealed terminal end of a lateral drain connected with a main or primary sewer drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is presently common practice to recondition worn sanitary primary drain lines by installing a plastic liner. This liner is closed end tube-like in general form and is inserted at an uphill or elevated portion of the primary line with water being added to the elongated liner which aids in moving the liner longitudinally throughout a selected length of the line, for example, a city block or at least several hundred feet. After a selected distance or length of the flexible liner has been installed in the primary line, the tube is filled with water, at approximately 1300.degree. F., which expands it against the wall forming inside diameter or cylindrical bore of the primary drain line. This water is circulated until the plastic material liner sets and hardens. Thereafter, the water is drained from the main line and since the liner seals off all sewer lateral lines connected to the main line, these must be opened. The lateral lines normally are connected with a tee portion inserted or interposed in the main line with the lateral or bullhead connection of the tee facing vertically upward.
A remotely controlled motor driven reamer, including a camera, is progressively moved into the main or primary line and as each of the lateral line connections is located, the reamer is elevated to enter the bore of the lateral line and penetrate the liner. The reamer is rotated by the motor to open the line, however, if the placement of the reamer is not accurate, the reamer damages or even penetrates the wall of the primary line and/or the tee connection with the lateral line.
This invention provides a metallic sleeve which, when installed in the lateral line, at its end portion connected with the primary line, forms a guide for the reamer in opening or cutting an opening through the liner closing the end portion of the lateral line communicating with the primary line.